The Porcelain Boy
by BabylonQueen
Summary: Burt had a very important job allowing trains to cross the border from place to place. So after his eight year old son died, Burt has been depressed and letting his work slide. Burts friend of many years came to visit from Westerville with his seven year old son to help Mr.Hummel and his business. Ghost!Kurt WARNING: Language, abuse, violence and Drug use.


There once was a father who loved his son, and a son who loved his dad.

Burt would go home and he would go by the school and every now and then he would pick up his son and say "son why don't you go to work with me"

Kurt loved that and when his dad would just come and pick him up he was the happiest boy ever. He knew that he would get to spend the afternoon with his father at work and and he would get his coat. They walked and burt would bring hot chocolate for his son. This boy was different, this boy would see things.

This boy wasn't normal. When they were walking one afternoon going to where burt worked this boy would notice things. The eight year old would notice other people and he would see what other people wouldn't see. He sees a man in a bathrobe in the middle of the street who's yelling at a second-story a window.

He sees a woman who's very angry at him and doesn't really want to hear what he says. This boy is the rest of the world hustles by he slows down and. He sees the hurt and the pain. He sees the anguish in the sorrow, he sees the window closed and a desperate man true that he hurting his other woman, and this boy would see these things.

His father rushes and gets him by the hand and says "let's go" he would stop and look one more time. Can I stop his pain? Can I stop her hurt? but the boy loved his father, they would go and they would catch the new train. He would get on there with his dad and the boy would just notice people. He would look and on that day, one in particular he noticed something as he got on the train.

As you can hear there's a train coming and kurt gotta get through this before the train. He gets here he saw a man. He saw a woman and he saw that the man seemed very happy and the woman seemed very sad. Kurt couldn't understand why they could be together and one be happy and the other be sad he couldn't understand.

But the little boy knew that there was something wrong he had this feeling, this instinct that was amazing how he cared for other people but he loved none other than his father, he knew his daddy loved him and as he watched the world and they're hurting their pain he knew that he would always have a father.

There's no mom, kurt's mother passed away as she gave birth. Burt and his son walk through the woods and the boy would say to his father "Dad what will I do when I grow up, where will I get to do a cool job like yours, how will I work" he said "I don't know but I want to change the world. I want to do something great. I want to do something wonderful. I want to help people and I want to do something that could change the lives of anyone and I just want to be that great. I just want to do something good" and as they walked with his dad, Burt would say "Son you will be great. you will be awesome and you will change the world. your life is going to be incredible"

There was a train coming. There's always a train coming. When they got to the edge of the train track kurt could see where his father worked. That's what his dad did and he could see the bridge were there was very very important boats that needed to come to the harbour to get off their goods so they can make money.

But trains were coming with people. Going from one town to the next, not many cars are in around the area so they couldn't use a lot of that. So many people would get enough roads so everybody could get from town to town to get to work and to get to who in one day.

The train was coming. The boy loves going to work with his dad, he would stay by the river's edge and he would do what he loved to do the most. Everyone one of the guys left and the dad looks at his boy and he says "Son I need you to remember the rules. You got to stay right here because I can see you from the window right here and don't get out of the side of this window. Because you gotta stay there so I know you're safe."

But as he can hear the train coming, there's a boat coming in the harbor and the timing is very essential. The train conductor needs to see if that light is green he can go, but if it's red he must stop.

The boat needed to come through, so he called the man and said "okay I got time." it's a long time before the train should come so he pulls the lever as and the big huge stone steel bridge the gears started turning.

They started cranking the steam and all of a sudden gears are moving and that big huge bridge is just starting to go up as it rises higher. He has to watch and make sure everything's good, that everything's fine. As he looks out the window he could see everything, but the dad being a good dad he keeps one eye on his work but the other eye on his baby. One eye on the world but the other eye on his child.

Even though the train is coming down the track he understands that and even though sometimes to get ahead of himself see the red light. He doesn't see the red lights but the train was early. Kurt can hear and see the steam and he looks as a steady to train is coming. "Daddy daddy the train is early. Daddy hey daddy daddy daddy daddy! daddy the train. Daddy the train's coming!" kurt screamed in horror but the dad was looking at the years making sure he had enough oil making sure there was enough steel to get the bridge back down for the Train.

Kurt knew one thing they, the boy knew that his dad have showed him where the trigger was. It was a red lever, if he pulls it the train bridge would clacks down fast and the training be able to come across. All kurt knew was there were people on that train there were people that needed to be saved there were people that had cell phones just with their friends having a good time like everything's fine. They did not know that the bridge was up, they did not know what was coming, they're just living their life.

The train is coming and burt looks out at his son he looks out and his boys gone "oh my god where's, my son where's my son!" burt panicked he got up and he looks back just in time to see his son, trying to save the day.

All he had to do was pull that lever, kurt reaches in and pulls but kurt pulls too far and he falls in the hole.

Now the father has to make a choice. "Do I save my son? Or do I save the world. The world, they don't even know they living, its now burts hardest decision of his life. Did the driver not see the red light. Could he blame the man for not seeing the light?

It doesn't matter anymore. Dose burt pull the lever and save the world. Or leave it up and saves his son.

They never would know, they didn't even know that the bridge was up. It's fine everything's cool two bridges down just like always, it's always gonna be down.

His son died on that track. When he breathed his last breath, when he took that path and he breathes and it was over. Burt runs twords the train and stops. Burt screams and crys uncontrollably. His only son. His own family, was gone. They didn't even know. They we're just trying to think of their life trying to figure out what they're gonna do next just thinking about the person they're gonna see the people they're gonna hang out with.

There was a girl in the bathroom on the train liquefying her heroin. His son died for her. The woman had that moment to see the look of the Fathers face. Burt knows what he did for you. That sacrifice. If she only realize that the father let his son die, so they could live.

Burt watches as the trains passes through.

The Sun sets in the afternoon, the Sun will rise again and when the Sun rises again you cannot change your past but you can't change your future. It's always a different day. His only Son, Burt sees the sorrow that one day he seen that very train. That was when the porcelain boy was on that the very train.

Author's Note: Sooo how was the chapter. Thoughts?


End file.
